


The C-Word

by riani1



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riani1/pseuds/riani1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dreadful when it happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	The C-Word

**Author's Note:**

> uploading an old story

Rodney had kissed pretty much every portion of John he could reach at one point or another. Some he'd aimed at, some were by accident, nearly all had been an unqualified success. Fortunately he now knew that John's ankles were ticklish, so he should be able to avoid a repeat of the "It's a bloody nose, Keller, just fix it, and ignore the guilt-ridden man who's trying not to giggle over there in corner" incident.

Those moments had all been in the throes of passion, or silliness, or drunkeness, and, on a few noteworthy occasions, simple joy in being able to lean over and kiss somebody.

He didn't understand this feeling currently in his gut. He'd seen John's profile a thousand times, and as dearly beloved as it was, it shouldn't be inspiring this sickening wave of . . .

John looked at him out of the corner of his eye, frowned, then turned to look. Rodney managed not to pout. Barely.

"Are you sick?" John asked warily.

"No. No, I'm not sick."

"You look sick. You look . . . bilious."

"Bilious cannot be a word."

"It's a word. It's the word that describes the look on your face."

Bilious. Probably relating to bile. Which was probably involved. Certainly bad humours of some sort.

John's eyebrows got into the act of facial concern, and Rodney's resolve broke. He leaned forward and grabbed John's face. The concern rapidly flipped to "Hey, this could be fun!", then to confusion as Rodney turned John's head to the side. Rodney leaned forward and kissed the tip of John's ear.

He let go and leaned back, a beaten man.

John raised a hand to his ear. "The hell, McKay?"

"I'm sorry," Rodney muttered. "It's unforgiveable. It's just . . ." He could only mutter the next words.

"It's what?"

"It's--the C-word."

John leaned away. "The C-word?"

"Yes, God help me. I think your ears are cute."


End file.
